Starlit Sky
by KissTheSkyBeforeWeDie
Summary: His name is Kakashi, and my heart beats for him.


_**: Starlit Sky**_** :**

_-Change-_**  
**

There is a warm breeze about today that makes the green of the trees swoosh and the blossoms of pink dance in their glory amongst the air. The water beneath my feet remains calm however, unaffected in its chrystal clear beauty. The oak of the bridge of which it is crafted, I sit upon, and it is comfy and warm. The birds sing songs of renewal and the daffodils and lilies bloom and glow. The sun shines bright in the clear blue sky above me, warming my bare back. It is finally Spring.

But the water is ice cold as my toes graze its smooth surface. There is a gentle bite and I pull my foot away. Traces of Winter still remain. I replace my converse and tie each lace with ease. Then slowly, I rise and glance around me.

The bridge takes two directions.

To the east, the home I've left behind. The past, the death, the memories I am putting behind me.

To the west, the home I've yet to find. The future, the life, and the memories I am to create.

I pull my orange shirt back over my head, ruffling my blonde hair, and dust the dirt off the back of my black jeans. I lift the bag that I've packed, containing the only things that I need, and sling it over my shoulder. I step off the bridge, onward. I take the path to the west.

I am Naruto, and this life is mine.

* * *

Night has fallen and my feet grow weary. My stomach grumbles of dissatisfaction and my legs scream in the agony of my muscles to stop for a moment. But I do not, for I see the light. There is a city ahead, not too far off. A city that is brightly lit, seemingly gold in the distance. Moonlight gleams against the grass through which I walk as it is caressed by the wind. It is an icy wind that stings as it enters my lungs.

I cough and stumble but continue walking. My arms shiver and my eyes water, but I am not weak. Eventually, I breach town. I knock on the first door I come to. There is a girl with long flowing blonde hair who opens it to great me a few moments later. "Excuse me for being so rude as to ask this of you but, I need a place to stay," I ask of her. I am in great need of rest, and shelter from the cold which had gone unforeseen.

She stared inquisitively for a moment. "I'm afraid I don't know you, do you go to Konoha High?"

"N... No, I'm not from around he--Konoha, did you say?" By now I was shivering. A pair of arms appeared around her shoulder and a pair of lips began to massage her neck. I could tell I had interrupted something. Perhaps she was expecting someone else.

"I'm sorry," she said, clearly distracted. "Find the man with white hair, he'll help you." And after one last sympathetic half-glance, the door was shut.

I tried several other doors, from most of which I recieved no response. A couple others rejected me. I sighed and collapsed in a cozy-looking alley. At least I was shielded from the wind, if not the cold. If I couldn't make it here, I could try the next town.

My eyes soon found themselves too weary themselves to stay alert. I faded into a greatly-desired slumber.

* * *

Small rays of light danced across my face, caressing me like the touch of a human hand. They came upon the sliver of skin which gaurded my eyes and penetrated me with heat. There was a flash of red. And then I opened my eyes and awoke to the world.

The small rays of light came from a sliver of space between a pair of light blue curtains. They waved slightly in the faint breeze coming in from outside. I blinked my eyes a few times. Curtains?

"So you're awake, are you?" I heard a voice say from behind.

I jerked myself around to find a man with lengthy silver hair, sticking up and pointed to one side. He leaned his head to the side and smiled at me. "Good morning," he said.

I looked down and found that I was in a bed, and a nice one at that. I had not been used to such things, I was lucky to sometimes even get the couch.

"Why have you done this for me?" I asked.

"I didn't see it fitting for a a visitor to the village to sleep in the streets. He deserves a proper greeting." Another smile.

I felt stunned. No one had ever gone out of their way to help me. Well... aside my dad... but he died because of that.

"Thank you," I finally managed to say.

"You must be hungry," was the next thing he said, as if he'd read my mind. "Shall we go make something?"

I nodded, still wordless. In that moment, I realized I'd found my savior.

My heart beat strong in my chest, and for the first time, I could feel it's every pulse. It's rhythm was softer than a lullaby, but I felt it.

* * *

Small project of mine, I dearly hope that it goes somewhere. Why the title 'Starlit Sky'? Because I'm random like that. I'll make it work though, oh yeah.


End file.
